Mental Images
by MacGateFan
Summary: Alice has returned and she's back for revenge. COMPLETE!!!!!
1. Part 1

Title: Mental Images Rating: PG-13 Author: Mac (ColMackenzieJAG@aol.com) Disclaimer: All Voyager characters are property of the all-powerful Paramount Pictures. Unfortunately, that's not me.  
  
Tom sat up with a start, sweating profusely. He looked around the room, but didn't see her. "Computer, what's the time?" he said after he caught his breath.  
  
::0600 hours::  
  
Tom sighed. That meant B'Elanna was already in Engineering and he still had an hour before the Senior staff meeting.  
  
He slowly got out of bed to get ready for the day. He was just putting his pip on when he heard a woman's voice call his name.  
  
Tom went into his bedroom, looking around. And that's when he saw her. "Alice..." he whispered in shock.  
  
Just as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared. Tom shook his head. "No, she can't be back! Please no!" He backed into the wall and sank to the floor.  
  
He remembered what he did during the days Alice had control of him and it made him sick to his stomach. The way he treated B'Elanna, God, he almost  
  
killed her! *No, Alice almost killed her, Tom.*  
  
"She's not back... she's not..."  
  
*************  
  
B'Elanna sat next to Harry in the briefing room. "Where's Tom?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," B'Elanna replied. "I've been in Engineering since 0530. I thought he was going to meet you for breakfast."  
  
Harry nodded. "He was supposed to, but he never did." He grinned slyly. "Maybe he slept in. You two have a late night?"  
  
B'Elanna glared at him. "Wipe that grin off your face, Ensign."  
  
"Aye, Lieutenant," Harry replied with a laugh. "But seriously, I wonder where he's at."  
  
Before they could continue, the Captain entered followed by Chakotay, Tuvok, and Seven of Nine. "Okay, people," Captain Janeway said. "Lets get started."  
  
She noticed her chief helmsman wasn't there. "Where's Mr. Paris?"  
  
"That's what we were wondering, Captain," Harry said.  
  
Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps Mr. Paris has forgotten about the meeting?"  
  
"No," B'Elanna replied. "He couldn't have. We talked about it last night."  
  
"Perhaps he is damaged," Seven stated.  
  
"Enough with the speculation," Chakotay said, "lets ask the computer."  
  
"I knew you were my first officer for a reason," she said sarcastically. "Computer, locate Lieutenant Paris."  
  
::Lieutenant Paris is in his quarters::  
  
"B'Elanna, why don't you go check on him?" Janeway suggested.  
  
She really didn't need to go down there and if Tom did sleep through his alarm, Tuvok or Chakotay would not be very welcome. Besides, she had an odd feeling in her stomach.  
  
*************  
  
B'Elanna entered Tom's quarters to hear him talking to someone. "Tom?" she  
  
said, knocking on his bedroom. When he didn't reply, she opened the door.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" he cried. "I love B'Elanna!"  
  
She looked around the room, but there was no one else in there. "Tom!" B'Elanna cried, taking a step towards him.  
  
"B'Elanna! Thank God you're here!" he exclaimed, taking her into his arms. "She won't leave me alone! Doc said she was gone, but she's still here! She's--" Tom suddenly clutched his head and screamed in agony.  
  
"Tom!" she said again. "Torres to Sickbay, medical emergency!"  
  
**************  
  
How is it so far? Please review! ^_^ 


	2. Part 2

Mental Images Part 2 Author: Mac Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
B'Elanna held Tom's hand as the Doctor continued his scans. He ended up passing out from the pain. "Well?" she asked.  
  
"It looks like 'Alice' is back."  
  
"What? But how?"  
  
"I'll need to do further scans to answer that question, Lieutenant," the Doctor replied.  
  
B'Elanna nodded and glanced back at Tom. He looked so peaceful lying there. She knew it wouldn't last very long. When he woke up, Alice would come back and haunt him.  
  
Who the hell created such horrible piece of technology? If B'Elanna Torres ever met him, she'd rip him to shreds.  
  
"What's going on, Doctor?" B'Elanna turned to see Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay walking over to them. The Doctor quickly explained the situation then continued on his tests. "B'Elanna?"  
  
"He's going to be fine," B'Elanna insisted.  
  
Janeway nodded. "Of course he is," she replied.  
  
"B'Elanna," Chakotay said, "the Doctor said Tom should be out of it for a while. How about we go to the mess hall and grab something to eat?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Chakotay was about to protest more, but B'Elanna gave him a look that could melt ice. "Fine, but if you're still in here after my shift, I'll drag you out by the hair."  
  
"Chakotay..."  
  
"B'Elanna, Tom wouldn't want you to get sick as well," he told her. "I'll be back later, okay?"  
  
"Fine," she replied, turning to face Tom again. Chakotay sighed and left Sickbay.  
  
*************  
  
"Tom..."  
  
Tom slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his name. He glanced both sides of the bed but saw no one. B'Elanna wasn't there, not even the Doctor. Looking straight ahead, he saw her.  
  
"Hello, Tom," Alice said. He was too shocked to answer. "You've been mean to me, Tom. You tried to kill me."  
  
"No, you're not real!" he cried, getting up from the bed. Everytime turned away from her, Alice was within his sight. He squeezed his eyes shut, and she was there. "Leave me alone! I don't need you!"  
  
Tom heard a far away, yet familiar voice calling his name. "Mr. Paris, snap out of it!"  
  
Tom blinked several times and instead of seeing Alice, he saw Voyager's EMH. "Doc, am I glad to see you!"  
  
"I assure you that feeling is not mutual," the Doctor commented, leading the distraught man back to his bed. When Tom was settled, he was scanned. "How do you feel?"  
  
"My head is killing me and Alice keeps popping up, how do you think I feel?"  
  
The Doctor shook his head and headed to the console. "Mr. Paris, there's no need to act like a child."  
  
"She's pulling me away, Doc."  
  
"What?" the EMH asked, turning to face him. Tom was still lying on his back, looking at nothing five feet in front of him. "Mr. Paris!" No answer. "Tom!"  
  
"Tell B'Elanna that I...love... her..." Tom gasped out, then stared up at him with unseeing eyes.  
  
*********** 


	3. Part 3

************** Mental Images Part 3 Author: Mac Disclaimers in Part 1 **************  
  
"A waking coma?" Janeway asked. "I've never heard of that."  
  
B'Elanna gazed intently at Tom's face, but the Doctor could tell she was listening to the conversation. "He's essentially conscious and aware of what's going on around him. However, he can't respond in anyway."  
  
"How long will this last?" B'Elanna said, glancing up at the EMH.  
  
"It's hard to say, Lieutenant. I still have to work on getting rid of Alice." B'Elanna flinched at the name. "She's caused some severe damage to his brain."  
  
"Doctor," Janeway warned.  
  
B'Elanna shook her head. "No, it's all right, Captain. I need to know. How long can he live in this state?"  
  
"We will probably have to start feeding him intravenously in a few days," was the reply.  
  
"No." The two looked at her in confusion. "Tom wouldn't want to live like that and you both know it. If he's not better by then, I don't want you to do anything drastic to keep him with us."  
  
"But, B'Elanna," Janeway protested.  
  
B'Elanna cut her off. "No, Captain. We can't force him to live like that no matter how much we care for him. He won't want to!"  
  
Janeway nodded slowly and took the Doctor by his arm. "Keep an eye on her. She's going to break down soon. Keep me informed."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
With one last glance at her two officers, the Captain left Sickbay. What she needed was a good, stiff drink.  
  
***********  
  
The Captain had just taken a seat in her quarters when the door chimed. "Come in," she said, too worn out to answer it herself.  
  
"Kathryn?" It was Chakotay. He found her seated on her couch with a glass of... something in her hands. "What's that?"  
  
"Bolian ale."  
  
Chakotay smirked. "Good thing you're off duty."  
  
"Are you saying I can't hold my liquor, Commander?"  
  
"I never said nothing of the sort," he replied. "I'm just surprised to see you drinking that when you seem to treasure coffee so much."  
  
Janeway nodded. "I guess I needed to numb my senses for a while." She patted the spot next to her. "Get yourself something to drink and have a seat."  
  
Chakotay ordered a cup of green tea from the replicator and sat down. "This is because of Tom, isn't it?"  
  
She stared at the pinkish liquid in her glass. "How long will it be before he wakes up? Will I have to tell his family that he's alive but not? I don't..."  
  
"Kathryn," Chakotay said, taking her hand. "Tom Paris is a fighter. I highly doubt he'll let Alice win." He smiled. "Especially with B'Elanna watching over him."  
  
Janeway nodded. "You're right." She stared into his brown eyes. *Don't Kathryn, it can't happen. At least, not yet...*  
  
"Lets go to the holodeck. I haven't been to Sandrine's in a while."  
  
"Sounds like fun!"  
  
**************  
  
Tom could hear everything that was going on around him. The Doctor said his eyes were open, but why couldn't he see anything?  
  
'That's my doing, Tom.'  
  
Tom tried to put a hand to his head, but it was impossible. Alice seemed to be everywhere. In his head, standing over him. 'Why can't you just leave me alone!'  
  
'Because you need me, Tom, just as I need you.'  
  
'I don't need you!' Tom cried. 'The only person I need is B'Elanna.'  
  
Tom felt a blinding flash of pain in his head and began to scream. Alice grinned evilly. 'If you're not with me, you will be with no one, Tom Paris!'  
  
****  
  
The Doctor was running an experiment that could permanently delete Alice from Tom's brain when B'Elanna called out to him. He rushed out from his lab. "Lieutenant?"  
  
"I-I don't know what's going on, Doctor..."  
  
She trailed off and the Doctor scanned Tom. He looked up at the man's face. His eyes seemed to be wide with something he couldn't place. Fear? Pain? Tears slowly coursed down his cheeks.  
  
"Do something!" B'Elanna exclaimed, pulling him out of his reverie.  
  
The Doctor rushed into the lab and grabbed the hypospray he had been working with. There was no time to test his theory so he dispensed the medicine with a hiss.  
  
********** Ooh, sorry, that's mean. Stay tuned for the next part coming soon! 


	4. Part 4

************* Mental Images Part 4 Author: Mac Disclaimers in Part 1 *************  
  
To the readers: Sorry for the delay. I went out of town and then the old writer's block set in... Thanks for the reviews! ~Mac  
  
*******  
  
"What did you give him?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"It's a neural suppressant. If everything goes according to plan, it will be much stronger than the previous one I gave him. Alice should be out of his mind forever now."  
  
She nodded. "What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"He may suffer serious brain damage," the Doctor replied solemnly. He knew it would be his fault. Holograms weren't supposed to make mistakes but he had the first time around when he 'cured' Tom.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
He looked up. "Hmm?"  
  
"I don't blame you," B'Elanna replied. "And Tom won't either. It happens to the best of us."  
  
"You don't understand, I'm a hologram, I'm not supposed to make mistakes like that!" the Doctor protested.  
  
"Maybe, but you're no ordinary hologram. To me, you're a sentient being. And sentient beings make mistakes. It's how we all learn and grow." B'Elanna gave him a small smile. "I know it's not very comforting."  
  
The Doctor nodded. "It's not, but I'll have to live with it. However, Mr. Paris is quite stubborn so I think it's very likely he'll be all right."  
  
"With you as his Doctor, I have no doubt."  
  
**********  
  
Captain Janeway looked around at her bridge crew as she stepped off the turbolift. There was one person missing: Tom Paris. The bridge was exceedingly quiet as the crew looked at their Captain.  
  
She smiled warmly at them. "Mr. Paris should be back on the bridge in two weeks." Everyone cheered and Janeway held her hands up to quiet them down. "I want him to take it slow, ease him back into the swing of things."  
  
They nodded in agreement. "Captain," Harry said.  
  
"Go on down, Harry." She faced her crew. "Lets get back to work, people. We have a starship to get home."  
  
Janeway sat in her seat and glanced over at Chakotay. He smiled at her. "Feel like a little holodeck excursion later?" he asked.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"A couple rounds of Velocity," he replied.  
  
She laughed. "So I can wipe the floor with you again? Are you sure you wouldn't rather play tennis?"  
  
Chakotay crossed his arms. "Well, if you're going to be mean about it."  
  
"Did I hurt your feelings? All right, I'll play, but it's your funeral."  
  
*************  
  
Two days later, Tom stood with B'Elanna in front of the mess hall doors. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Tom?"  
  
Tom shook his head. "I don't think so. Can we just eat in my quarters?"  
  
"That's fine," B'Elanna responded. She took in his appearance. He seemed a little pale and shakey. "Maybe I should take you to Sickbay instead."  
  
"No!" Tom said. "I don't think I could stand anymore of Doc's singing. I just want to lie down for a while."  
  
B'Elanna nodded and led him to the turbolift. He stopped five feet away from it. "Tom?"  
  
"Can we take the jeffries tubes?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tom took a breath to calm himself. "I know she's gone, but that's where she convinced me to leave the ship and I... and she..."  
  
"Tom, you were just in the turbolift earlier," B'Elanna said.  
  
"I know, I don't understand it either."  
  
She looked thoughtful. "I'll humor you this time, but you can't keep crawling through the jefferies tubes all the time."  
  
"I know, and I will, but right now I can't."  
  
B'Elanna stepped up to the tube access door and opened it. "After you, Lieutenant."  
  
Tom smiled at her. "I love you."  
  
*************** What did you think? Don't worry, it's not over yet! ^_^ 


	5. Part 5

************** Mental Images Part 5 Author: Mac Disclaimers in Part 1 ***************  
  
The Doctor told Tom that Alice may reappear before the neural suppressant began to work properly. That was most likely what made him so nervous about going into the turbolift.  
  
Tom was grateful that B'Elanna hadn't tried to force him into the small space. The Jeffries Tubes were the perfect way to get around. A little longer, but not as confining.  
  
He decided was getting really bored sitting around in his quarters and B'Elanna wouldn't be getting off duty for another four hours. He was about to leave when someone rang the chime.  
  
"Hey, Harry," he said, opening the door. "Come in."  
  
Harry smiled. "How are you doing, Tom?"  
  
"I'm doing good," Tom replied. "I was getting bored sitting in here with nothing to do."  
  
"It's a good thing I came then. Have anything in mind?"  
  
Tom thought for a few minutes. "Can I talk to you about something, Har?"  
  
"Sure." Harry sat down at Tom's request.  
  
"Want something to drink?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine," Harry said. "What is you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Tom took a deep breath and sat across from Harry at the table. "When I was... when Alice..." Harry waited patiently for Tom to get his thoughts together. "When I was... under her influence, I did some pretty stupid things, Harry. I stole ship supplies, I disobeyed orders, and God, I nearly killed B'Elanna!"  
  
"Tom, didn't you just hear yourself? You said you were under her influence! You had no control over what was happening to you."  
  
"Maybe not, Harry, but..."  
  
"No 'buts' about it, Tom!" Harry exclaimed, standing up. "No one thinks you did all that of your own free will! Alice did it all, she just did it through you!"  
  
Tom stared at Harry as he finished his tirade. He stood up and smiled. A smile he hadn't shown for a long time. "Thanks, Harry. You really gave me something to think... think about."  
  
"Tom?" Harry asked in concern.  
  
Tom squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "She's trying to... ahhh!"  
  
"Kim to Sick--" Harry was cut off by Tom, who had tackled him to the ground.  
  
**************  
  
Heh, I hope this is going better and not too slowly... Please let me know what you think! ~Mac 


	6. Part 6

************** Mental Images Part 6 Author: Mac (ColMackenzieJAG@aol.com) Disclaimers in Part 1 **************  
  
"Tom, what are you doing?" Harry cried, trying to get his friend off of him.  
  
"Stop pretending your Harry, Alice, it won't work!"  
  
Harry was able to push him away. "It's really me, Tom. Alice isn't here, shut her out! You can do it."  
  
Before Tom could reply, the transporters whisked them both to Sickbay. The Doctor stood by ready. "Mr. Paris."  
  
"No! I have a better way to handle this!" Tom shouted, heading to where the Doctor kept a phaser. The hologram knew exactly what the man was thinking and moved to intercept him. Tom shoved him back. "I have to do this, Doc! It's the only way to protect everyone on Voyager."  
  
"You have to be strong, Tom," Harry took a step towards him. "The Doc said it would take some time before she was completely gone."  
  
Tom slowly pulled the phaser out and pointed it to his head. "Please, Harry. Let me do this," he pleaded.  
  
The Doctor saw this as a cry of help, desparation. Anything so that Tom wouldn't have to endure the thought of killing his own friends because of Alice. "Tom."  
  
The pilot looked up at him. "Doc, please..."  
  
"Tom, you have many people who care about you. You can't do this to them. Think of Harry, B'Elanna. If you kill yourself, you're letting Alice win."  
  
Tom lowered the weapon. The Doc was right. Alice was not allowed to win. He'd get through this. However, his arm now seemed to have a mind of its own.  
  
"This is it, Tom. Time's up."  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. Tom felt a searing pain in his head and then nothing....  
  
**************  
  
B'Elanna rushed into Sickbay and nearly ran into a very distraught ensign. "Harry?"  
  
"Tom's in surgery."  
  
"What happened?" She asked. "Chakotay said something about Tom attacking you and you were both transported here."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and explained to B'Elanna what had occurred. He saw tears forming in her eyes. He was almost taken aback as he had never seen her cry before. "B'Elanna?"  
  
"I-I..." Harry caught her as her knees gave away and led her to a bed. "Will he be all right?"  
  
"As soon as the Doc's finished, he'll let us know."  
  
B'Elanna grabbed Harry's hand. "I can't lose him."  
  
"Doc won't let you."  
  
*************  
  
How's it coming along? ^_^ 


	7. Part 7

************** Mental Images Part 7 Author: Mac (ColMackenzieJAG@aol.com) Disclaimer in Part 1 **************  
  
The Doctor sighed and stepped away from his patient. He looked up at Samantha Wildeman, who had been assisting him. "Doctor?"  
  
"Alice destroyed herself when she forced him to fire that phaser."  
  
"And Tom? Will he live?"  
  
"It's hard to say, Ensign," he replied. "The phaser did almost irreparable damage to his brain. It's all up to Mr. Paris now."  
  
Samantha nodded and followed the Doctor into the other room. They found B'Elanna asleep on one of the biobeds, Harry on the chair next to her, holding her hand.  
  
Harry stood up. "Doc?" He explained Tom's condition to him. "He's not awake?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. He slipped into a coma."  
  
B'Elanna had awaken and was listening to their conversation. "Can I see him, Doc?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," the EMH replied with a nod. Harry helped her down from the bed. "Sam."  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Go and see Naomi."  
  
She smiled sadly. "I will. Thank you, Doctor."  
  
He watched her leave and, with a sigh, went into his office. He had some work to complete.  
  
**************  
  
"Come in," Janeway said.  
  
Chakotay entered the ready room. She was quietly staring out the window. "Kathryn," he said. She turned to face him. "Ensign Kim detected an M- Class planet about 20 minutes away. Pretty much like earth..."  
  
"Shore leave?" He nodded. "Is anyone going to want to get off the ship? Morale is exceedingly low, Chakotay."  
  
"We all know that Tom wouldn't want us to worry about him. Perhaps the crew can find something to do to keep their minds off all of this. We don't have to force them to go down to the planet, just give them the option."  
  
Janeway sank into the couch. "We could use some resources. If I remember correctly, Neelix has been itching to collect some vegetables. He says this star system is brimming with good ones."  
  
"Is it settled then?" he asked.  
  
"Have Lieutenant Par--" She looked up at Chakotay, eyes wide. How could she have forgotten. Tom was lying in a coma right now. With a deep breath, she tried again. "Have Ensign Baytart set a course."  
  
"Aye, Captain," Chakotay replied, not mentioning her blunder. He left her alone with her thoughts.  
  
*************  
  
"B'Elanna," Harry said, "you should really try to get some rest."  
  
"No, Harry," she responded, not taking her eyes off Tom. "What if he wakes up and I'm not here? What if he... he dies? Harry, I can't let him die alone. I just can't."  
  
Harry felt tears coming. He never really knew what love was until he heard B'Elanna's heartfelt speech. She was right. Tom shouldn't be left alone if he were to die.  
  
"All right, but I'm going to talk to the Doctor about bringing a bed over here because you need to sleep. When Tom wakes up, I don't want him to have to start worrying about you because it will just be a vicious cycle."  
  
B'Elanna smiled at Harry. "Thank you," she whispered, standing to give him a hug. "Tom and I are so lucky to have a friend like you."  
  
**************  
  
Harry leaned against the bed B'Elanna was sitting on. "Come on, B'Elanna, it's been two days. There's a planet down there that needs exploring. You need fresh air. It might do you some good."  
  
"Harry, I told, I can't leave him!" B'Elanna growled.  
  
"Lieutenant Torres, I strongly advise that you take Mr. Kim up on the offer," the EMH responded. He had been trying to work but the arguing broke his concentration. "I will keep a transporter and open com-link on you the entire time you're on the planet."  
  
B'Elanna looked from Harry and the Doctor to Tom then back to the other two. "Fine," she resigned. "I'll go, but it's not my fault if I'm not good company!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Lets get out of here then!"  
  
"Hold on." B'Elanna bent down to give Tom a kiss. "Don't leave me, Helmboy. I need you."  
  
**************  
  
How was it? ^_^ 


	8. Part 8

*****************  
Mental Images  
Part 8  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
*****************  
  
It was quiet in Sickbay. The Doctor was recalibrating tricorders. He looked up when he noticed a slight fluctuation in his patient's monitors. The Doctor quickly jumped up from the chair and rushed to Tom's side.  
  
Tom felt like shit. He was trying hard to open his eyes, but they felt really heavy. And his head! If someone could get that major pounding to stop, he would be a much happier camper.  
  
"Mr. Paris."  
  
That was the Doc. Where was B'Elanna? He heard her earlier. She said she would never leave his side, but now she was gone. Did Alice get her? Was the only woman he ever loved gone forever? Tom wasn't sure, but he decided he wasn't going to wake up until he heard her voice again. "B'Elanna..."  
  
The EMH glanced over at the monitors again. Tom's vital signs were weaker. His hand remained poised over his combadge. "She needs time to relax. If his vitals get any worse, I'll contact her immidiately."   
  
***************  
  
"Harry, lets go back. I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."  
  
Harry sighed. "B'Elanna, Tom will be fine. He has the best Doctor in the quadrant with him."  
  
"Harry's right." The two turned to see Chakotay walking over to them. "Tom is the most stubborn man I know. He's not going to leave you without a fight." B'Elanna nodded.   
  
"Why don't you two head up there," he suggested, pointing to the cliffs overlooking an ocean. "It's a wonderful view. I was just there meditating."  
  
"Fine," B'Elanna said, giving in. "I'll go, but I'm going back to the ship in one hour!"  
  
"Good, lets go then," Harry replied.  
  
B'Elanna followed her friend up the hill, through the dense wood. "Only Chakotay would find this relaxing," she growled.  
  
Harry laughed. "I'm sure it'll be worth it when we reach the top."  
  
"Yeah, sure," she muttered. Neither noticed that they had both lost their comm badges.  
  
***************  
  
"Doctor to Captain Janeway."  
  
"Go ahead, Doctor."  
  
"Captain, I've been having trouble reaching Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Kim. Are they with you, by any chance?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," she replied. "Is Tom all right?"  
  
"I won't lie to you, Captain, he's taken a turn for the worse. I would feel much better for Lieutenant Torres if she got up her as quickly as possible."  
  
"Understood, Doctor. I'll try to locate her. Janeway out." She looked around the small village. There was no sign of her Chief Engineer. "Janeway to Voyager."  
  
"Tuvok here, Captain."  
  
"Try and get a lock on Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Kim's comm badges and beam them aboard."  
  
"Aye, Captain." She waited silently for a few minutes. "Captain, only their badges appeared."  
  
"Wonderful," she muttered. Janeway saw Chakotay heading towards her. "Keep trying to get a lock on them. I'll see if I can locate them myself. Janeway out."  
  
"Kathryn? Is something wrong?" Chakotay asked.  
  
She nodded. "The Doctor just called me. Tom's taken a turn for the worse and we can't find Harry and B'Elanna."  
  
"The last time I saw them, they were heading up for a view of the ocean," Chakotay replied. "I'll go up to get them."  
  
"Thank you. I'm going up to Sickbay."  
  
***************  
  
Harry nearly jumped when Chakotay came out of the woods. He laughed. "Ensign, you act like this is your first away mission."  
  
"Hey, I wasn't expecting anyone else to come up here."   
  
Chakotay glanced over at B'Elanna, who was sitting alone on a boulder, watching the ocean. "The Doctor's been trying to contact the two of you."  
  
"What?" B'Elanna cried, jumping down from the boulder. "What's going on? Is Tom all right?"  
  
"Calm down, B'Elanna. I have no idea. The Doctor just wanted you back up in Sickbay," he replied. "Chakotay to Voyager. Lock onto my comm badge and beam the three of us to Sickbay."  
  
"Acknowledged, Commander."  
  
As soon as the transporter beam deposited them, Tom flatlined.  
  
***************  
So how was it? ^_^ 


	9. Part 9

****************  
Mental Images  
Part 9  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
*****************  
  
"No!" B'Elanna cried. It took both Chakotay and Harry to hold her back. Captain Janeway was working with the Doctor to save Tom. "Let me go!" she cried.  
  
Tom's vital signs suddenly took a drastic turn... for the better. The Doctor looked up at the Captain, then to B'Elanna. "Lieutenant Torres, keep talking to him."  
  
"Tom, if you can hear me, come back to us!" she exclaimed. Harry and Chakotay led her to his side and she took his hand. "Please, Tom..." B'Elanna whispered.  
  
Tom was so happy he could hear her. That meant that Alice hadn't one. He had! Now, if only his eyes would obey him and open. "'Lanna," he gasped out.   
  
She smiled. "Hey. It's good to see your eyes, Helmboy."  
  
Tom wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry I worried you. I-I..."  
  
"Shh, don't talk about it right now. The Doc is going to help you get better, and when you are." She whispered to him what she was planning on doing.  
  
Tom's eyes widened and he grinned. "I'll try to hurry and get well, Ma'me!"  
  
"Elevated hormone levels, again," the Doctor said in exasperation. "Lieutenant Torres, I'm going to have to ask you to leave before my patient goes into shock."  
  
"Doctor," Janeway said, shaking her head. "Give them a break."  
  
He sighed and muttered something along the lines of, "What do I know, I'm only a doctor."  
  
She went over to Tom. "Mr. Paris, Harry and I will take care of B'Elanna. You just concentrate on getting well." She turned to leave, but then stopped to look at him again. "And that's an order, Lieutenant."  
  
"Aye, Captain!" Tom responded as he watched them exit Sickbay. He looked up at the EMH, who was still checking vitals. "What's the prognosis, Doc?"  
  
"You're going to be just fine, amazingly. How you do it, is beyond me. I'm going to recommend that you stay off the bridge for another week--"  
  
"Another week?!" Tom exclaimed.  
  
The Doctor gave him a look. "Would you like to make it two, Mr. Paris?" Tom shook his head. "Very well. Try and get some rest."  
  
"Doc."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Paris?"  
  
"When I... when Alice... Was B'Elanna in here?"  
  
"No, she wasn't."   
  
With a sigh of relief, Tom nodded, and attempted to get some rest.  
  
***************  
  
When Tom entered the turbolift exactly one week later, he felt more alive than he had for a long time. He was ready to get back to his job. Alice was gone forever, and he knew it. She wasn't going to bother this pilot again.  
  
Finally, the turbolift doors opened on deck 1. He was surprised at the greeting he received. Everyone was standing at their stations, clapping. Neelix was passing out glasses of champagne.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Tom asked, genuinely confused.  
  
Harry went over to his friend, extending his hand. "Welcome back to the bridge, Tom." Tom shook it, his mouth hanging open. "Captain, it's a first for Tom Paris. He's speechless."  
  
"Mr. Paris, would you like to take your station?" Captain Janeway asked.  
  
He nodded slowly and stepped over to it. Ensign Baytart stood up and gave him a nod. Before he sat down, Tom turned to face the crew. He regarded each of his friends. Logical Tuvok, his best friend, Harry, Commander Chakotay, Captain Janeway, and finally, the love of his life, B'Elanna Torres.  
  
"I really don't know what to say, as you can all atest to." Snickers. "I want to thank you all for your support. I don't think I could have gotten through it without any one of you." Tom smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Mr. Paris." Tom nodded and sat down, the smile still on his face. "Set a course for home."  
  
"Aye, Captain!"  
  
***************  
Look out for an epilogue! ^_^ 


	10. Epilogue

*************** Mental Images Epilogue Author: Mac Disclaimers in Part 1 ***************  
  
Note from the Author: Thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry if the parts were slow in coming out, but you can't rush creative genius, can you? Hehe, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the rest of the fic! ~Mac  
  
********  
  
"He's in the holodeck, B'Elanna."  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up from Neelix's lastest... er, lunch? "Tom. He's in the holodeck."  
  
She crossed her arms. "Am I really that transparent?"  
  
"Not usually," Harry replied. "But with everyone visiting Tom and checking on him, I didn't think you got a chance to talk with him in a few days."  
  
"You're right, I haven't." She smiled at her friend, then bent down to give him a hug. Harry was surprised, to say the least. B'Elanna rarely showed affection in front of the crew. "Thanks for everything, Harry. I don't think I would have gotten through this without you."  
  
Harry smiled back. "You would have done the same for me. Now get to the holodeck, Tom's waiting!"  
  
B'Elanna left the mess hall, needing no further urging.  
  
****************  
  
Tom was alone in Neelix's resort program when she entered. He was sitting on the beach looking out at the ocean. Apparently, he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice her until she sat next to him.  
  
"Hey there, Helmboy."  
  
Tom took her hand in his. "Hey."  
  
"How are you feeling?" He laughed. "Sorry, I guess everyone's been asking you that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but if it were anyone else, I would have decked them," Tom replied.  
  
B'Elanna smiled. "I'll consider myself lucky then."  
  
Tom turned to face her and smiled back. "I already do." He pulled her close. "I love you so much, B'Elanna. I'm sorry if I hurt you, even though I wasn't in control," he added quickly.  
  
"I was so scared that 'she' had won, Tom," B'Elanna whispered. Her head rested on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. "But, I knew that you wouldn't let her."  
  
"I couldn't let her. If she did, God knows what she would have done to Voyager... to you and Harry. And I know she would have bragged about it." He shivered at the thought.  
  
B'Elanna looked into his blue eyes. The haunted look he had at the start of it all was gone. "Tom, I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Tom replied.  
  
"Tom."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Kiss me!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'me!" 


End file.
